Um conto quase de fadas
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Era uma vez... Uma garota que realmente não levava jeito com garotos e que, mesmo se esforçando, não conseguia ser graciosa. ::UA:: Presente de aniversário da Sue Dii.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Maasashi.

**Observação:** Presente atrasado da Sue Dii.

* * *

**Um conto quase de fadas**

**

* * *

**

**x**

_- Ei, oba-san! – gritou o escandaloso Naoki ao entrar na casa da simpática senhora, correndo eufórico para pular em seu colo._

_- Ora, ora, Naoki – sorriu terna, emaranhando os cabelos do garoto em um carinho gostoso. – Que saudades, meu querido._

_- Naoki-bou, seu idiota! – a jovem Kazumi colocou as mãos nos quadris, reprovando a atitude do irmão. – Não deveria pular com tudo em cima da nossa avó, isso machuca._

_- Kazumi nunca arrumará um namorado porque ela é mal-humorada e assustadora – provocou o pequeno._

_- Ora, ora, não briguem crianças – repreendeu a mãe. – Como vai, mãe? – sorriu._

_- Bem, filha. Onde está o Ryuu?_

_- Trabalhando. Ele virá para o jantar, não se preocupe._

_- Tenten-oba-san! – gritou o pequeno Naoki. – Pode contar uma história?_

_- É, oba-san! – a mais velha se aproximou, empolgada. _

_- Tem alguma da sua juventude? – os olhinhos do pequeno brilharam._

_- Um romance na adolescência!_

_- Calma, crianças – riu -, tenho muitas histórias. Querem saber como foi meu primeiro baile, já no terceiro ano do colegial? Um baile de dia dos namorados._

_- Sim! – falaram em uníssono, sentando-se aos pés da senhora._

_- Vou preparar a comida, mãe – a filha avisou, deixando os filhos na companhia da avó._

_- Bem crianças, tudo começou..._

**.x.X.x**_**.**  
_

Eu estudava num colégio interno bastante famoso do Japão, pois um dos donos era amigo da minha mãe e eu recebi uma bolsa. Antes de entrar lá eu era muito amiga do filho desse dono, o jovem Hyuuga Neji. Agora, aos 17 anos, eu nem olhava na cara dele. Ele era o tipo de rapaz bonito, inteligente e riquinho cobiçado por todas.

Sakura, representante do segundo ano, organizou uma festa de dia dos namorados. O convite seria feito pelas meninas ao elas entregarem os chocolates aos seus respectivos amados. Bem, como o esperado, Sasuke, Neji e Gaara receberam um número exacerbado de chocolates e convites, porém apenas recusavam um após o outro.

- Isso é tão irritante – reclamou Temari, soltando um suspiro desanimado. – Elas vêm aos montes atrás do meu irmão.

- Gaara realmente é popular – Hinata falou sem graça.

- Ele já aceitou um convite.

- De quem? – eu e Hinata nos espantamos.

- A Yamanaka chegou para ele e falou "Você vai comigo!" – Temari imitou o jeito engajado de Ino e deu uma piscadela.

- E ele?

- "Não".

- Então como ele aceitou? – uma gota pesou em meu cenho.

- Ela acrescentou "Não foi um convite. Apenas vim informar. Aliás, aqui está o seu chocolate. Bye, bye."

- Corajosa – Hinata elogiou, impressionada.

- E ele vai levá-la?

- Ele me disse que sim.

- Ah, eu queria tanto ir... Mas não queria convidar ninguém – confessei às minhas companheiras de quarto.

- Vamos nós duas então, como um casal – brincou Temari.

- Seria realmente chamativo, Temari – respondi com uma careta.

- Ah, Temari-chan não convidou aquele menino da minha turma? – Hinata gaguejou, corando e fitando as próprias mãos.

- Shikamaru? Sim, eu vou com ele. Já entreguei o chocolate obrigatório¹ a ele.

- Um chocolate obrigatório? Você é péssima – comentei.

- Sim. Consegue me imaginar entregando um chocolate toda meiga e apaixonada? Eu o convidei porque ele é meu amigo – desconversou.

- Sei... – olhei-a com malícia.

- E você, Hinata?

- Eu pensei em convidar o Naruto-kun – começou a corar -, mas como o Uchiha-kun recusou os sentimentos da Haruno-san, ela já o convidou.

- Sakura irá com o Naruto? – eu e Temari gritamos juntas. – Vocês do segundo ano são realmente problemáticos – acrescentou a loira.

- Olha a influência do amor – provoquei, fazendo a loira corar. – Até está falando "problemático".

- Não enche, Tenten. Então, Hinata... Por que não convida o Sasuke? – desafiou.

- Ele jamais aceitaria – corou, perplexa.

- A Sakura ficaria realmente irritada – acrescentei, rindo maligna.

- E você, Tenten? – Temari me analisou. – Vai convidar o popular da nossa sala? O Hyuuga? – começou a me fitar com sadismo, soltando uma risada perversa.

- Tenten-chan gosta do meu primo? – Hinata parecia confusa.

- Coisas da cabeça da Temari – corei, fechando a cara. – Eu convidarei o Lee, afinal, eu não ligo para quem será meu par. Apenas quero ir.

- Que seja – Temari deu de ombros. – Vamos para a sala? O sinal tocou. Vemos você depois, Hina-chan – acenou.

- Até depois e boa sorte – acenou com um sorriso meigo.

- Eu te desafio a convidar o Hyuuga – os olhos de Temari pareciam assustadores, ainda mais com aquele murmúrio macabro.

- Recuso – fechei os olhos em uma negação absoluta e comecei a caminhar para a nossa sala.

**.x.X.x.**

Eu já havia preparado meu chocolate obrigatório para o Lee e fui esperá-lo na saída da sala, porém meu convite foi recusado.

- Perdão, Tenten – falou-me com um olhar realmente triste -, mas já aceitei o convite da Kin.

- Uma garota interessada em você? – sorri com malícia, fazendo-o corar.

- É uma linda dama! Ruiva, alegre... Ela está na sua sala.

- Sei quem é.

- Perdão mesmo. Espero que consiga um par logo – fez um sinal de positivo e sorriu.

- Quem sabe – sorri sem graça.

A verdade é que eu deixei o convite para a última semana e a maioria dos garotos já tinham companhia. Eu e Temari estávamos felizes por Hinata, pois ela conseguiu, com seu jeito doce, convidar Sasuke para o baile. Ele aceitou. A Temari voltou a me desafiar e dessa vez eu aceitei, pois eu sabia que Neji ainda não havia aceitado um convite. Caminhei até a lanchonete do colégio, onde Neji conversava apático com Kiba. Aproximei-me da mesa hesitante, carregando a caixinha negra com fita vermelha.

- Olá – eu me pronunciei fitando a caixa, fazendo os dois pararem a conversa para me encararem.

- Diga – falou sorridente o Inuzuka.

Eu fitei os dois por algum tempo sem conseguir dizer nada. Neji permanecia com o semblante apático - o que dobrava minha insegurança. Por fim, fiz uma besteira:

- Kiba, gostaria de ir comigo ao baile? – dei um sorriso forç Neji arregalar levemente os olhos. Ele, que anteriormente estava com os dedos cruzados frente à face, desfez a pose. Kiba também parecia surpreso.

- Fico realmente lisonjeado, Tenten-chan... Mas já tenho uma acompanhante. Desculpe – coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

- Eu vou com você.

Eu e Kiba olhamos perplexos para aquela voz rouca que brotou dos lábios frios e pálidos do Hyuuga, cujo olhar era vago e preso ao horizonte.

- Você o quê? – Kiba repetiu, levantando-se da mesa. O Inuzuka não estava sentado na cadeira, e sim na mesa.

- Você não está realmente preocupada com quem a levará ao baile, apenas quer ir, não? – ele indagou, fitando-me.

- Como você sabe? – questionei.

- É por isso que ele é o gênio – Kiba sussurrou para mim, apontando Neji.

- Eu não ligo para esse baile, então também não ligo para quem for comigo – debruçou-se.

- Então por que recusou tantos convites, Neji-chan? – Kiba provocou.

- Porque eram meninas que realmente encheriam meu saco o tempo todo. Cansativo – suspirou e tornou a me olhar. – Vai me convidar ou não?

- Hyuuga-san... – forcei um sorriso, tentando parecer agradável, e ofereci a caixinha. – Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

- Expressão assustadora – Kiba falou ao me encarar, atônito.

- Realmente. Nada fofa – Neji fez uma careta. Senti uma veia palpitar em minha têmpora. – Enfim, eu aceito – pegou a caixinha e a abriu, esboçando um sorriso raro ao ver o chocolate redondo com confeitos escrito "chocolate obrigatório".

- Até o baile – falei, saindo de lá o mais rápido possível.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, Temari e Hinata liam revistas femininas enquanto conversavam. Como sempre, Temari apenas lia para tirar sarro das reportagens fúteis – algo que eu também fazia. Hinata não parecia gostar também, então apenas ria de nós e corava.

- Você me deve chocolates! – apontei Temari. – Neji vai comigo ao baile.

- Você fez macumba? – fez uma careta medonha de desapontamento, algo que os jovens classificariam como "q!".

- Engraçadinha... Quero meus chocolates – estendi a mão.

- Tenten-chan... Você precisa escolher uma roupa, né? Mas só poderemos sair do colégio no sábado, que é dia do baile – Hinata batia os dedos, sem jeito.

Eu fiz uma expressão de assombro. Realmente, eu não teria tempo para escolher algo decente tão rápido. Embora eu negasse para as duas e para mim, o gênio da minha turma me cativava com sua beleza intelectual e ar superior. Ele e Hinata eram da família Hyuuga; o clã dos sócios majoritários do colégio. Quando criança, eu e Neji brincávamos juntos e éramos amigos... Até nossos dez anos. Perdemos o contato e só voltamos a nos encontrar quando entrei nesse colégio, aos quinze anos de idade.

Talvez eu devesse aproveitar aquela situação para ser mais feminina e meiga; transformar aquele encontro no meu conto de fadas.

**.x.X.x.**

Recebemos liberação para voltar para casa na sexta-feira às 18 horas devido ao baile de sábado. Choraminguei, pedindo a minha mãe para passarmos em uma butique para vermos um vestido, porém ela disse, com peso no coração, que não tínhamos dinheiro extra para gastar com coisas supérfluas – _vestidos são caros_. Cheguei em casa e fui para o meu quarto aborrecida, pois eu não poderia usar o vestido chinês que eu sempre usava – como minha mãe sugeriu.

Sentada no chão e abraçando os joelhos, pus-me a pensar em uma solução; aquele seria meu conto de fadas e nada poderia destruí-lo – quem dirá um simples vestido. Foi exatamente quando pensei em conto de fadas e fitei minhas cortinas brancas que eu tive uma idéia: usaria meus dotes de costura e alguns restos de material para criar um vestido, assim como Cinderella o fez em sua primeira tentativa para ir ao baile.

Dormi cerca de seis horas e, na manhã de sábado, concluí, junto com minha mãe, a minha obra-prima. Ficou um vestido branco simples com alguns adornos vermelhos de cetim feitos com restos de fitas que eu tinha guardado. Simples, porém comportado e bonito.

Ao entardecer já fui tomar meu banho para começar a me arrumar. Fiz uma maquiagem leve e deixei meus cabelos soltos, fazendo pequenos cachos nas pontas; peguei uma sandália da minha mãe - que combinada com o vestido feito por mim - e uma bolsa.

- Meu amor, você é muito criativa – ela comentou ao me ver pronta, ainda no meu quarto. – Tudo bem que ficou sem uma cortina, mas quase não dorme aqui. Você está linda.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Mal terminei minha frase, a campainha soou. Minha mãe tornou a fechar a porta e foi receber Neji – afinal, não esperávamos mais ninguém. Quando ela soube quem era meu par, encheu-me de perguntas e mal pôde esconder sua felicidade – achava Neji um excelente partido. Quando desci as escadas, encontrei os dois na sala; Neji bebendo um dos chás estranhos que minha mãe sempre oferecia. Estava lindo: smoking e colete negros, acompanhados de uma gravata borboleta; os cabelos muito bem penteados para trás e presos por um rabo-de-cavalo firme.

Assim que os olhos perolados se voltaram para me fitar, Neji cobriu a boca com o punho e deu uma breve tossida.

- Você está bem? – minha mãe indagou, preocupada.

- Apenas me afoguei – respondeu já recomposto. Minha mãe deu um breve sorriso.

Aproximei-me deles e, em cima da mesa de centro, estava um buquê de rosas brancas.

- Não gosto de flores – falei.

- Tenten!

- Não são para você, são para a sua mãe – um sorriso vitorioso brotou em seus lábios.

- Menos mal – respondi com desdém.

- Vamos?

Assenti com a cabeça e ele se levantou. Despedimo-nos brevemente da minha mãe e fomos para a... Limusine? Sim, fiquei surpresa ao ver uma limusine nos esperando lá fora. Perante meu espanto, ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu até o carro. Quando me dei conta desse contato, fiquei um pouco nervosa e tirei minha mão da sua de forma brusca. Ele tornou a sorrir e abriu a porta para mim.

- Obrigada.

O trajeto inteiro foi feito em silêncio. Chegamos ao colégio e fomos para o elevador, ouvindo apenas o _toc toc toc_ do meu salto se chocando contra o chão. Meu conto de fadas não estava saindo como eu esperava: vestido de cortina, flores para minha mãe, nenhum diálogo e eu previa um futuro sem dança e beijo. Fui surpreendida ao notar que o imenso elevador parou e suas luzes se apagaram. _Falta de energia?_ Apavorei-me com a escuridão. Ótimo, nem tudo eu pude prever sobre meu fabuloso baile.

- Tenten, você está bem?

- Sim.

Após ouvir minha voz, ele caminhou em minha direção - algo que deduzi ao sentir meu braço sendo tateado por ele. Escuro. Guiada pela mão dele, sentamo-nos encostados em uma das paredes do elevador. Silêncio incômodo:

- Neji, terei que ficar sei lá quantas horas aqui presa, no escuro, e com um mudo ao lado?

- Pode conversar, se quiser.

- Será um diálogo ou monólogo?

- Diálogo. Inclusive, se me permite, gostaria de começá-lo.

- Por favor.

- Por que se afastou de mim?

Engoli em seco. Agradeci pela escuridão que não o permitia ver minha face provavelmente de espanto. Fiz-me de desentendida:

- Porque perdemos o contato, não?

- Não. Continuamos nos vendo por um curto tempo depois que você mudou de escola... E então você cortou o contato. Quando veio para cá, fingiu que nem me conhecia.

- Você estava mudado.

- Continuo o mesmo.

- A... – eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu li aquela carta.

Perdi o resquício de fala que se formava em minha garganta. Anos atrás, quando ainda éramos pré-adolescentes, fomos muito amigos – na verdade, desde a infância. Um belo dia percebi meus verdadeiros sentimentos por Neji e, em um ato estúpido, resolvi transferi-los para um pedaço de papel. A carta ficou por semanas na gaveta do meu criado-mudo. Certa noite eu e minha mãe visitamos sua casa, era aniversário de seu tio. Eu aproveitei para levar a carta, contudo apenas a peguei sorrateiramente em minha bolsa algumas vezes. Quando deixamos a casa, joguei-a no lixo em frente à mansão.

- Que carta? – fingi surpresa.

- A carta que você apalpou a noite toda dentro de sua bolsa e, na saída, quando eu a olhava pela janela, a vi jogá-la no lixo. Fui lá, peguei e li. Só não entendo o porquê de passar a me ignorar.

Falou tudo aquilo como se falasse de algo cotidiano, como _fui comprar pães para a minha mãe e encontrei seu primo_. Fiquei perplexa com sua calma e frieza.

- Idiota – balbuciei.

- Eu ouvi.

- Não me importo. Não tinha o direito de ler algo que joguei fora.

- Tenho o direito de ler qualquer coisa colocada no meu lixo. Pare de dar voltas e responda objetivamente.

- Tá, eu gostava de você. E daí? Eu me afastei porque isso atrapalharia nossa amizade por eu não ser correspondida. Agora você entende? Quando entrei aqui, você era cercado por meninas e eu não tenho vocação para ser membro de fã-clube! – exaltei-me, talvez soluçando um pouco por segurar meu choro. Ele me deu um abraço lateral, puxando-me para perto de si.

- Muito covarde. Como pode afirmar o que eu sentia se você nem sabia?

- Estava implícito.

- Apenas em sua mente. Creio que me conheceu o bastante para saber que não saio por aí demonstrando carinho.

- O que quer com toda essa conversa?

- Compreender porque nos afastamos.

- Acho que já compreendeu.

- Ainda há mais uma pergunta.

- Quis vir ao baile comigo apenas para me interrogar?

- Basicamente. Posso fazer minha última pergunta?

- Faça, ué.

- Ainda gosta de mim... Como dizia gostar naquela carta?

Novamente o silêncio. Meu orgulho me impedia de responder a pergunta com sinceridade e meu caráter não me deixava mentir – só me restava o silêncio.

- Acho que o silêncio responde a pergunta – afirmou, puxando-me de forma brusca e selando meus lábios em uma agradável surpresa.

Em meio ao terno beijo, a luz voltou. Ele afastou seus lábios dos meus e me encarou, dando um discreto sorriso. Assim que se levantou, ajudou-me a fazer o mesmo:

- Esse é o nosso andar. Vamos?

Agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, algo que me irritou. O que significava tudo aquilo? Entramos no salão ricamente decorado.

- Por um segundo achei que não haveria baile – Sakura nos surpreendeu. – Acredita que acabou a luz por uns dez minutos? Ainda bem que chegaram só agora.

- Ainda bem – completei com um meio sorriso.

- Casal – chamou-nos -, Temari reservou aquela mesa para vocês – a Haruno nos guiou até uma mesa.

- Obrigado, Haruno-san – agradeceu Neji.

- Disponha. Bem, preciso receber os demais convidados. Aproveitem – sorriu e seguiu até Naruto, alterando a face doce para uma irritada. – Naruto, ainda não é hora de comer! – gritou.

Sentamo-nos na mesa do canto que Temari havia guardado e observamos o movimento. Eu estava intrigada com a atitude dele e o silêncio me incomodava. Enquanto ele analisava a festa, eu o analisava.

- Por que me olha tanto? – Neji indagou sem me olhar e com o semblante calmo.

- Por que você me b...

- Acho que isso é óbvio. Uma declaração mais corajosa e agradável do que a sua que, digamos, foi bastante covarde.

- Você age como se nada tivesse acontecido – resmunguei.

- Quer o quê? Que a puxe para o meio do salão e tasque um beijo cinematográfico para todos verem?

- Tão engraçado – sorri irritada.

Ele buscou refrescos para nós dois e ficamos um bom tempo na mesa apenas fitando os que dançavam na pista, trocando algumas farpas em nossa quase inexistente conversa.

- Vou dançar – sentenciei, levantando-me.

- À vontade.

Mesmo após o beijo, ele ainda me irritava. Um rapaz normal acompanharia seu par até a pista para dançar, mas Neji não. Como o esperado, Shikamaru também se encontrava sentado enquanto Temari dançava uma música animada.

- Quer um baralho para jogar canastra com o animado Hyuuga? – ironizou a loira.

- E você? Aceita um par de travesseiros para dormir com seu acompanhante na mesa?

- Touché, Mitsashi. Olha lá a Hinata e o Sasuke. – apontou-me os dois – Já viu o Uchiha tão comunicativo?

- Nem a Hinata tão vermelha. O que será que aquele degenerado está dizendo para a nossa amiga?

- Depois saberemos – riu. – Bem, parece que o ritmo mudou um pouco – fez uma careta ao notar a mudança brusca para uma música romântica e lenta.

- Quer me acompanhar nessa dança? – brinquei.

- Não me leve a mal não, mas ao menos hoje quero dançar com um homem – riu -, e por acaso meu par resolveu se levantar para dançar.

Vi Temari se afastar na direção de Shikamaru para iniciarem uma bela dança. Inveja. Meu conto de fadas estava destruído. Baile sem dança? Senti-me uma fracassada. Após ficar alguns segundos na pista sozinha, resolvi me retirar para o lado oposto ao da minha mesa, porém uma mão deteve meu pulso:

- Pensei que quisesse dançar.

A voz rouca invadiu meus ouvidos e fez minhas pernas tremerem. Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, puxou-me para perto de si e me envolveu com delicadeza, iniciando nossa dança. Meu rosto contra seu peito, o nariz aspirando o aroma de canela que emanava do seu corpo.

- Pensei que não gostasse de dançar.

- Pelo jeito você pensa muitas coisas ao meu respeito e as toma como verdades absolutas em sua cabeça. Sua percepção é falha.

- Podemos conversar direito ao menos um pouco?

- Perdão, _chère_.

- Seu sotaque francês é péssimo.

- Concordo. Sei falar melhor outras línguas.

Inicialmente não entendi, quando novamente fui surpreendida por um beijo. _Cantada de pedreiro_, pensei. Dessa vez enlacei sua nuca e aprofundei o beijo, sem ligar se isso estava ou não chamando a atenção dos demais. Quando nos afastamos, senti os olhares pesarem sobre nós:

- Sua percepção é falha, mas a minha não. Isso é para mostrar que não tenho vergonha do que fiz no elevador.

Abracei-o:

- Você é um idiota convencido, mas... Posso dizer que meus sentimentos em relação a você continuam os mesmos.

**.x.X.x.**

_- E depois, oba-san? – os olhos da neta brilhavam._

_- Eca, vovó! – o menino fez uma careta de nojo. – A senhora beijou esse desconhecido._

_- Ora, ora, meu querido – riu. – Achou que eu fazia o que na juventude? Crochê com minhas amigas e assistia os rapazes jogarem bocha?_

_- Mais ou menos isso – o garotinho sorriu._

_- Conta o resto, oba-san! – a neta parecia eufórica._

_- Ele me pediu em namoro naquela noite e nos tornamos um casal discreto no colégio, embora eu tenha virado objeto de ódio de uma legião de garotas. Quando estávamos na faculdade, ele me pediu em casamento e, aos vinte anos, nós nos casamos._

_- O pai da nossa tia? – indagou a jovem._

_- Sim, querida. Ficamos casados um ano e meio. _

_- E vocês se separaram? – a moça parecia triste ao ver a expressão da avó._

_- Sim, pois eu conheci o avô de vocês – sorriu, embora aquilo fosse uma grande mentira._

_A velha sorriu ao ser abraçada pelos netos, olhando em sua estante a imagem de um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos escuros e olhos perolados, abraçando uma jovem de cabelos e orbes chocolates – a foto do baile do dia dos namorados. _

_Neji havia sofrido um acidente de carro mortal, deixando a jovem Tenten de luto por cinco anos. Ela se casou de novo, teve outra filha, a qual lhe dera netos maravilhosos. Ainda assim aquela imagem causava desconforto e saudades, pois cada um encontra apenas uma vez sua alma gêmea - e Neji era a de Tenten. _

_Passariam-se cinco, dez, vinte, quarenta anos; Neji para sempre seria único amor de sua vida toda, o príncipe encantado da moça de vestido de cortina. Sem um felizes para sempre, ela viveu um conto quase de fadas._

• **FIM** •

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Bem Sue, esse é o seu presente. Sei que é humilde e não está à sua altura, mas... Um dia faço algo melhor. i.i

Créditos do vestido de cortina para **Mokona Kuramae**, pois ela deu a idéia em seu review. Se alguém ficou com review não respondido, informe-me que eu responderei. Se respondi duas vezes, desculpa, é que eu não lembro quem eu respondi e quem eu não respondi. ._.'

Obrigada a todos os leitores e os elogios feitos pelos mesmos. ;)


End file.
